The present invention relates to a method of producing a composite material composed of a matrix and an amorphous material.
Recently, there has been a rapid increase in interest in the amorphization of various cyrstals and metals, particularly alloys, as a means for utilizing their functional properties effectively, because the amorphized materials have excellent physical and chemical properties. Amorphous materials produced by amorphization of such materials are desired for use as electronic materials, and also as composite materials composed of amorphous materials and other materials, generally, because of their favorable shapes and sizes. The characteristic properties of an amorphous material become more remarkable when the amorphization extent of the amorphous material approaches perfection; i.e., 100%. However, an amorphous material having such a high extent of amorphization has drawbacks in that the conjunction between the amorphous material and the other material which forms a matrix in the composite material is weak, and that a composite material having a complicated configuration is rarely produced.
Heretofore, as a method of conjugating an amorphous material and a matrix for composing a composite material, there have been developed pressure conjugating methods such as the explosion welding method wherein a given amorphous material is placed on a given matrix and both are subsequently conjugated or bonded mechanically by exertion of a high impact pressure generated by explosion of an explosive etc. However, such methods have shortcomings in that the conjugating property of the welded interface between the amorphous material and the matrix is not reliably established, and the shape of the composite material to be produced is strictly restricted due to the exertion of the high pressure.